Fly With Me My Angel
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: ***Sequel to 'The Wind Beneath Your Wings*** FINAL CHAPTER UP! P/L are married and are living together happily until one day everything comes crashing down. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to The WB network and Spelling entertainment. This will not be used for profit of any kind, so please don't sue.

Author- ChArMeD-101 (aka Dianna)

Title- Fly With Me My Angel ***Sequel to 'The Wind Beneath Your Wings'***

Rated- PG-13 (to be on the safe side) 

~Rating may change due to some disturbing plots later on~

Chapter 1 

Six months after the divorce with Tony was finalized. She tied the knot again with Leo shortly after. Wedding vows were exchanged and this time around it was extra special, because neither looked forward to breaking them ever again. They got a place of their own and everything was perfect. Or so they thought it was...

"...And the Princess lived happily ever after with the Prince," Piper finished from the book and closed it shut with a gentle thump. 

"Did they ever have kids?" Angie questioned curiously. "Most likely," Piper answered. "Aren't you going to have another baby, mommy?" Angie asked. Piper hesitated for a moment before answering. "You father and I are still thinking about it, sweetie. Having a baby is harder then it actually looks," Piper explained through experience. Angie gave her mom a disappointed look. "But then again, mommy would love to have another baby," Piper stated trying to be more cheerful.

Tucking Angie halfway into bed, the little girl sat up again suddenly. "One more question," Angie stated. "What is it?" Piper asked. "Where do babies come from?" Angie asked wondering for quite awhile now. 

Again, Piper dodged her daughter's questioned and changed the subject. 

"It's getting really late, sweetheart. You have school tomorrow. Good night my little angel," Piper said placing a kiss upon Angie's cheek. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" Angie asked falling half asleep already. "Another day," Piper insisted. Angie said, "If daddy comes back tonight, tell him I love him." Piper said, "I will."

Slowly and silently, Piper turned off the light and pulled the door shut leaving only a little crack. 

Turning around swiftly, Piper bumped into Leo and almost stumbled over when he caught her. "You're so clumsy, Piper," Leo stated. Piper hit his chest and protested, "you scared me!" Leo embraced her and apologized for sneaking up on her like that. "hush...Angie's sleeping. You don't want to wake her up. Let's talk in our room," Piper insisted leading the way. 

Their bedroom was furnished marvelously. Fancy, expensive curtains hung by the windows. Oriental rugs carpeted the floor and stylish furniture occupied their bedroom. Their lovely king sized bed was made over in lavender sheets. The color just seemed to calm both their nerves, so they use the color a lot around the house. 

"Are you leaving again?" Piper asked taking down the clip that held her hair up neatly. It fell down below her back like a gentle waterfall. Soft, smooth and shiny all at the same time. Who wouldn't fall in love with that hair? 

Apparently Leo had been too busy staring at her to be paying attention to what she was saying. He did know she said something though, he just didn't quite catch it. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" Leo asked her coming back down to earth. "Are you leaving again?" Piper repeated this time more slowly so he can comprehend easier. She wasn't saying he was stupid, it was just he zones out at times thinking about god knows what. She walked behind the screen in their room and changed into her nightgown. 

"Uh...no. Not exactly," Leo answered unsure of what he was saying himself. His mind was off thinking about Piper changing behind that screen. The shadow that cast upon the screen was a perfect outline of her body. It was hard to keep himself together when he been away for so long.

Turning his attention to something else before Piper came from behind the screen calling him a pervert. But hey, he was her husband after all. So, it didn't really matter none. 

Leo was admiring their lovely wedding photo hung above their bed. It was huge and enclosed in a perfectly expensive frame. The picture kept him mesmerized. Staring at Piper's photo can send him into a trance. He chuckled at the thought. It was crazy, but true. He was still very in love with her and he couldn't quite tell her how much. Words couldn't even describe how he felt about her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Piper sitting upon his lap, and placing her arms around his shoulders. Never would another woman could catch Leo's attention like Piper did. She was definitely something alright.

"It's a beautiful picture of us, isn't it?" Piper asked. Leo glanced at it and replied, "It sure is, but do you know which one I like best?" Piper shook her head. "The one in the living room. Where you have Angie in your lap and both of you are wearing your white dresses. Both smiling. It's a perfect mother/daughter picture if you ask me," Leo stated. 

Piper smiled and smirked, "Well, no one asked you." Leo hit her butt slightly. It wasn't meant to hurt, and it didn't. Piper bit her bottom lip whimpering. "Come here, you!" Leo said pushing her on the bed and tickling her nonstop. 

After having enough of trying to fight him, Piper gave up. "okay, okay! I give up," Piper stated still giggling. "Aw...come on. Play with me," Leo stated. "That came out really kinky, Leo," Piper announced. "It was meant to come out that way," Leo assured her. Piper smiled and said, "Down, doggy." Now, it was Leo's turn to whimper and pout. 

"Listen, Angie asked when were we going to have a baby again," Piper said fixing Leo's shirt collar. "We can make one right now," Leo insisted blowing raspberries on her stomach playfully. "No, get a load of this," Piper said sitting up again and pulling her shirt down. "What's that?" Leo asked. 

"She then asked where babies come from. I mean, what was I to say? That a stork carries the baby and drops them down?" Piper asked rhetorically. Leo thought about it and answered, "That works for me. Or would you rather explain to our 5-year-old the real deal and get even more questions then before?" Piper replied, "I'll stick to the stork story. Oh! She told me to tell you she loves you." Leo smiled and bragged, "I'm so loved." Piper said, "Course you are, silly." 

Leo stared at her suddenly making Piper feel uncomfortable. "What is it?" Piper questioned. Leo didn't answer for awhile, but when he did it melted Piper's heart. 

"I don't know. I guess it's just that...it's just that I've missed you so much lately. I think I've went crazy thinking about you day and night, night and day. Luckily, I won't be gone so much anymore," Leo announced happily. "Yeah, I missed you too. Maybe tonight we can try to create another little angel," Piper suggested. 

"Maybe..." Leo's voice trailed off as he kissed her and lowered her onto the bed. Making love to her all night long.

~3~3~3~TBC~3~3~3~

So, what did you guys think??? Is it a great start for a sequel? Please, tell me I didn't screw things up. Your opinions really matter to me, so please review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey, everyone! How is everybody? I hope you guys didn't loose interest on my story since I haven't updated in like an eternity. I'm very sorry, because I've been so busy with school and social life. You know projects and after school activities. There's one project that I did that I thought was pretty interesting. 

In Spanish, we had to make a family tree of our 'ideal' family. It could be anybody, so I had Alyssa as my aunt, Greg (Dan) as my dad and some other people. I just thought I'd share that. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's the second chapter. blah blah blah... :D

Chapter 2 (capitulo dos)

Early the next morning, Piper woke up next to Leo with his arms around her. She was wearing his button up shirt he had on the other night. He must have slipped it on her afraid that she might catch a cold or something.

'He's so sweet' Piper thought staring at him. He had a little grin on his face, and it was so adorable. Piper sure was curious about what he was dreaming. *wink-wink*

Quietly and gently, Piper tried to move his arm off her waist, but instead he pulled her closer to him. "Where you going, honey?" He mumbled through sleepy eyes. "I have to drive Angie to school. She'll be late. I promise to be home very soon," Piper insisted kissing his nose. "5 minutes, please?" Leo asked holding her still. Piper couldn't just say no, besides Angie won't be that late anyways. 

Lying back down against Leo, Piper thought about how happy she was to be in his arms all the time.

"Last night was extraordinary," Leo whispered. Piper asked, "Yeah?" Leo eyes her curiously and questioned, "What? You don't think you were?" Piper shrugged and answered, "Maybe it was just me." Leo asked, "You mean you didn't enjoy it?" Piper grinned and replied, "Of course I did. You know I did. It's just a lot of things were on my mind, that's all."

Kissing him one last time before getting out of bed, Piper got dressed and woke Angie up from her sleep. Piper left her daughter to get ready and meet her downstairs.

Passing by her parents room on the way downstairs, Angie saw her daddy sleeping. "Daddy! You're back!" Angie exclaimed running to hug him. Leo was already more then half-asleep, and hadn't recalled much of what they said to each other.

"Angie!" Piper called from downstairs. Kissing her daddy good-bye Angie skipped downstairs merrily. Piper had driven Angie to school and ran some quick errands before returning home.

When she reached their home, she smelled pancakes. Leo was cooking them in his boxers. "What a surprise. You're making pancakes. What's the occasion?" Piper asked as he kissed her cheek. "There's really no occasion. I'm just glad to be back home," Leo stated grinning. "I'm glad to have you back," Piper stated pouring syrup on her stacks of pancakes.

They decided to sit and enjoy a plate of pancakes together.

"Wouldn't it be great if we had a boy this time around?" Piper asked. Leo asked, "Why is that?" Piper answered, "Well, I don't know. I just thought that maybe you would like a boy this time around. I don't want you to be disappointed and all." Leo smiled and said, "Listen, Piper. I think I know why you're so tense. Stop thinking about Tony, it's just you and me and our little girl now. I'm not Tony. I won't hurt you, I can't hurt you. All right? Stop being so scared." Piper confessed, "I don't know, Leo. I don't have such a good feeling about all of this. Believe me, I want to forget but something doesn't feel right."

Leo hugged her and could only hope that everything would be okay. They spent the rest of the day in other's comforting arms. Until she got a phone call from P3.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Piper said. Leo looked at her and asked, "who was that?" Piper answered, "That was Sandy at the club. She's said someone's there disrupting something. I don't know. I have to go." Leo said, "Take me with you." Piper protested, "No, I'll be fine. Besides you really need some sleep. You're going pale. I'll come home soon." Leo agreed and they shared a good-bye kiss before Piper left.

*WTF* Piper thought when she entered the club and saw Tony. She didn't want to deal with him after she just got her life back together. This wasn't good, it'll be better to get rid of him that moment. 

As her heels clicked against the ground, Tony turned around and smiled at her. "What in the world do you think you're doing here?!" Piper exclaimed. "It's good to see you too," Tony stated running a finger along her cheeks. His touch left her with chills throughout her body. Piper brushed him off quickly.

"Where's Angie?" He asked backing off. "She's out of your reach. You have no right to ask about her. Leave now!" Piper demanded. "Or what love?" Tony asked. "Don't you ever call me that ever again!" Piper snapped at him. "Fine. Where's my daughter?" Tony asked again. Piper answered, "she's not yours. She never was yours. Why can't you get that through your head?" Tony answered, " Because I raised her for the last 4 and a half years. Until you took her away from me. Piper, I already lost you and now her. She's the only thing I got to hold onto." 

From the distance they heard clapping. Piper turned around to the doors of her club. She saw Phoebe standing there with hatred in her eyes.

"Wow! How touching," Phoebe said sarcastically. She joined Piper's side and glared at her sister. Piper looked away. "Wait until Leo hears about this," Phoebe said. "Phoebe..." Piper's voice trailed off. Phoebe asked, "What are you still doing with this slim ball?" Piper shook her head pulling Phoebe back. "Let me go," Phoebe stated. "Yeah, let her go," Tony repeated.

"Look here you bastard. You played enough of your mother f****** games," Phoebe cussed at him. "Phoebe, please?" Piper asked. Phoebe ignored her sister. 

"Don't you think I don't know about your abuse and how dare you say you raised Angie for the last 4 and a half years! You weren't even in the delivery room, but Leo was. That's what you hate, it's that thing that eats away at you. Maybe that's why you can't sleep at night. You're nothing but a bug waiting to be squished quickly," Phoebe said harshly. 

"This has nothing to do with you and me. It's between me and Piper," Tony stated. "Or is it?" Phoebe asked baffling him. "There's something called 'family', And when you mess with family. You mess with everybody, and I tend to have problems with that," she explained. Phoebe paused staring at him. "So, before you said that you 'raised' anybody. Look at yourself first, because you might be surprised," Phoebe said.

"I'm going to get what I want. Your sister and niece are going to pay a big price one day. Watch your back cause you might never know until it's too late," Tony warned. "Not if I get you first," Phoebe said. Tony chuckled and stated, "Good luck." He looked at Piper and then turned to leave the club. 

Trembling, Piper had to grip the counter for support until her knuckles turned white. The words upon Tony's lips were what frightened her most, because she knew he really meant what he says. If he ever got his hands on Angie, Piper wouldn't know what she would do. He would only get to Angie because he really wants her. He wouldn't hurt Angie, but when you're desperate enough. You'd do anything. 

Even if it means killing something as innocent as a child.

~3~ TBC ~3~

Yay! Another chapter is done. :D Please remember to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back! hehe...thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. So, here's another chapter for you guys! :D Here's my motto. If your not going to review it, don't freakin' read it! Nah...I'm not mean like that. But really guys, if your going to read it, at least say something about it. People work hard for their stories and deserves to get critics. Okay, here we go. ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, piper came home after picking up her daughter from school. The event at the club still has her shaky.

Walking through the door like a ghost, Leo noticed her pale complexion. without looking at Leo, she announced that she was going to start dinner.

Before Leo got to say a word to her, Angie jumped into his arms and happily. "Did you have a good day daddy?" Angie asked. "Yeah, but I'm not so sure anymore. Why don't you run upstairs and wash up for dinner?" Leo asked putting Angie back down. 

"No, Angie I don't want you to be alone. Stay where I can see you," Piper said paranoid. Leo eyed her carefully not knowing what was going on with her. Piper avoided his eye contact and turned back around to chop up the onions. 

"Angie, honey. Go play in the living room for awhile," Leo stated. "But..." Angie started. "Now," Leo stated. Angie walked off into the living room turning the TV on.

Walking up behind Piper, he touched her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Silent tears had streaked her face, leaving her eyes glistening with moisture.

"Piper, what's wrong? Why are you shaking, honey?" Leo asked realizing something really has her startled. He embraced her in his arms. "Tony was at the club today. He wanted to know where Angie was. Phoebe and him exchanged some very unpleasant words and he warned us to be careful," Piper cried. "It's going to be okay," Leo comforted.

"No! You don't understand, Leo. You didn't see the look in his eyes," Piper protested her eyes starting to water again. Leo reached up and wiped the tear that threaten to fall from her eyes. "It's all in your head sweetheart. We're all going to be just fine," Leo insisted. "I don't know what I would do if he ever got his hands on Angie. Leo, I'm scared," Piper explained. "Whatever happens I'll be right here with you," Leo insisted. Piper nodded as Leo offered his help in the kitchen. 

"Just keep an eye on Angie for me, okay?" Piper asked. "Sure thing," Leo replied kissing her forehead.

Leo gave her hand a squeeze before walking out into the living room where Angie was watching cartoons. He watched his little girl in silence. He would be so happy to have another baby with Piper. 

The words from Leo, calmed Piper's nerves a bit, but she still had a feeling that Tony was going to come after them. 

As a mom she was going to do anything to keep Angie away from him. _Anything._


	4. chapter 4

A/N- I know the last chapter was really short, but I didn't have enough time to make it longer. Believe me I would have, but I've been so darn busy lately! Hopefully this one is long enough for you guys. 

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I love hearing from all of you who enjoyed my story so much. A special thanks to A. Windsor who reviewed all chapters and LSBHCrazy. You guys inspire me to write and the many of you out there. Thank you!

Enjoy! :D

********************************************************************************

Chapter 4: Three Months Later

Things about Tony died down at bit, and Piper stopped being so paranoid about him coming back to hurt her or her family. Besides she had other things to worry about. Like why she's been feeling sick to her stomach every day. She never feels like eating or when she sees food she just feels like throwing up.

Clearly, Piper thought she was being too stressed and needs to relax a bit more. She did, but the sickness never went away. 

Being the loving and caring husband Leo was. He encouraged her to go to the doctor and get a check-up to see if anything was wrong. He even made an appointment for her, but she skipped it saying she couldn't leave the club that day. Leo was mad at her for like a few seconds arguing with her about her health. Piper promised to go sometime this week, but Leo was doubting that. 

He's just hopes nothing serious is wrong with her. Maybe it's a stomach virus or something of the sort. They haven't gotten the tests results back from the hospital yet, so neither of them know what's going on.

Early in the morning, Leo awoke to running water in the bathroom and Piper moving around. He groaned in frustration that this is like the fifth time he woke up without her in bed next to him. 

Groggily, Leo stood up and unsteadily walked into the bathroom where Piper was. "Morning, sugar. Are you not feeling well again?" Leo asked hugging her. Piper insisted, "I'll be fine. you should get back into bed." 

She started to walk out of the bathroom, when Leo stopped her. "Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?" Leo questioned. "Inventory at the club, member? I thought I told you, honey," Piper answered. "Yeah, you did," Leo confirmed. "But...?" Piper asked. "I was kind of hoping since you're not feeling. You'd stay home," Leo replied. Piper smiled and said, "Nice try. It's inventory, Leo. It's important. I can't leave that kind of stuff to the employees, because then I have to double check everything." Leo nodded. 

Walking passed him, she changed into a casual attire. Leo watched her with a worried expression on his face. 

Pulling on her top, Piper saw the expression on Leo's face and knew something was up with him. 

"Okay, what's bothering you? Something's bothering you. So, you might as well tell me," Piper stated. 

Leo walked over by the bed and sat down motioning her over. Piper obeyed sitting in his lap with her arms around his shoulders. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Leo asked. Piper thought about it and replied awkwardly, "No. Why?" Leo answered, "Because I feel like there's something you're not telling me." Piper gave a fake smile that totally didn't pass Leo. He saw straight through her, demanding her to tell him but without saying a word.

"God, you are so intimidating," Piper stated. Leo asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?" Piper asked, "Why should I? It's a woman thing." Leo protested, "I still want to know." Piper sighed and turned away. 

"Aw, Piper, come on already. Don't take forever and a day to answer me. What is it? I'm sure it's not that bad," Leo stated half sarcastically and half seriously. "Okay, don't jump to any conclusions though. I don't want you to get your hopes up and get disappointed," Piper said. Leo said, "Okay.." Piper hesitated for a moment, but knew he be terribly happy to hear what she's been hiding for months.

"It's just I missed a couple of my cycle for the last three months or so," Piper said. Leo stated logically, "Well, you've been eating a ton of chocolate lately. So, it might be that?" Piper shook her head and asked, "For the last three months?" Leo said, "Yeah, you're the one who said not to jump to conclusions. That's the only thing I could think of." 

Getting off his lap, Piper kissed him good-bye and left the house. 

Leo went back to sleep thinking about the obvious. He was truly jumping with joy inside to hear that from her. Why didn't he think of it before? It probably just never occurred to him cause they never got intimate after the night he came back. But now, she could be pregnant and he can only hope that she is.

Later that Afternoon:

In the living room, Leo and Angie were horse-playing around. Shooting balls at each other and messing the living room up. Piper would so yell at Leo for that, but he didn't care. Well, he did but he'll clean it up. 

Angie's giggles filled the whole house as she ran around chasing after her father. She was happy and always laughing ever since they started a new life together as a family. 

The thing was they never got around to seriously talking about her having a little brother or sister. 

The telephone rang and Leo stopped the game. 

"Hello? Talk to me," Leo answered as a ping-pong ball came flying at his head. Angie giggled hard falling back on the couch. Leo smiled at his silly daughter. She sure does get it from her mother though. 

"This is the hospital calling to give Ms. Halliwell her tests results. Is she in Mr. Wyatt?" a voice asked. Most likely a nurse. 

"No, she's not in yet. I'm her husband, what can I do for you?" Leo asked growing serious. Angie was jumping on the couch, her little blue summer dress flying around her. "Yes, you can tell her that her little stomach virus is going to last another 6 months," the nurse stated. Leo asked, "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"CONGRATULATIONS! Ms. Halliwell is three months pregnant," the nurse announced happily. 

Leo grinned and scooped Angie in his arms suddenly. Angie shrieked in surprise and asked, "Why are you so happy, daddy?" Leo answered merrily, "Mommy's going to have a baby!" Angie's jaw dropped and she smiled. 

"Make sure Ms. Halliwell comes in for a check up this coming Saturday," the nurse announced. Leo said, "Sure. Thank you, so much. good-bye." Leo hung up the phone.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you going to tell mommy?!" Angie asked excited. Leo looked at Angie and replied, "Of course I am. Come on, we're going to go shopping." 

Meanwhile, Piper was trying to reach Leo at home but he never picked up. She started to think that something was wrong with him or Angie, but she pushed the thought aside. Piper sat and thought of some reasons why he wouldn't pick up the phone unless he's up there somewhere with Angie. But why would he bring Angie up there? Nothing came to her as she started to finish some paper work.

Putting them down, Piper grabbed her stuff and left the club driving home. 

As she stepped through her front door, all Piper was surprised to see red balloons everywhere. There were others that said, "It's a boy!" or just the opposite. Piper was confused and was searching for Leo.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself. Suddenly, Leo appeared from the kitchen with Angie. Piper couldn't help but smile at him knowing he's the one behind all this. 

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be back until later. What's going on?" Leo questioned. Piper smirked, "I should be asking you the same thing." Angie stated, "Daddy has something to tell you." Piper asked, "Really?" Angie nodded climbing into Piper's arms wrapping her little arms around her mommy's neck. Piper kissed her daughter's cheek. 

"So, daddy. What's the occasion?" Piper asked cheerfully. Leo grinned at her mysteriously. "I would like to know sometime this week," Piper said sarcastically. Leo nodded at Angie signaling her to do something. Angie smiled and leaned into her mommy's ear whispering.

Piper's eyes lit up in shocked and froze for a minute. Then a huge smile spread across her face as tears of joy formed in her eyes. Leo embraced her and Angie as well.

"We're going to have a baby," Piper said softly. Leo confirmed, "Yes, we are." 

Smiling once again, she sunk into Leo's warm embrace happily.

TBC

I'll be back as soon as I can with chapter 5. Peace out everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!!! I know it's been such a long time before I updated. This was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I had to celebrate Chinese New Year yesterday so I didn't have time. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter even though it's still short. I'll promise to make it longer soon (when I have time). Enjoy! :D

Chapter 5

For the last few weeks, everything at the manor was blissful and exciting. Her sisters were in an uproar about the news. It was just something about the arrival of a new family member that they got a kick out of.

Of course, Leo kept an eye on her even more carefully. He didn't want her to fall down the stairs or bump into some sharp edges or anything like that. Of course, Piper insisted she still works at the club anyways. No matter how much Leo tried, he couldn't say no to her.

It was late at the club, and Piper was still bent over some paperwork filling out in a rush to get home to her husband and daughter. A fog had rose over the city leaving prickles on her neck every time she looked outside. The club was way too quiet and that made Piper more anxious to get home, where she's safe. 

Signing her name on the last of the paperwork, Piper gathered her stuff and got ready to go home. 

He watched her in the shadows, lingering on the right time to make his move. She was his, and no one else's. He was going to have her, no matter what it took. Of course, the news of that little unborn child in her stomach didn't surprised him either. He figured it would happen sooner or later. Too bad, it would never get a chance to experience life. He chuckled quietly to himself in pure evilness. 

Piper swirled around swiftly as if she heard something. Fear and apprehension filled her insides, as a trickled of sweat poured down her face. Piper stared into the walls of the club, trying to see if anyone was lurking around. 'Get a grip of yourself' Piper said silently as her stomach churned with nervousness.

Just watching her made him excited with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get her alone, but first...

"AH!!!" Piper shrieked as she hard something landing to the ground with such force it startled her. She let out a sigh of frustration and thought, 'I really need to get out of here'. 

A wicked grin formed on his lips slowly as he watched her turned her back to walk out of the club. 'Not so fast beautiful,' he thought mischievously.

Suddenly, all the lights to the club turned off out of nowhere. Piper stopped dead in her tracks and froze for a minute. 'No, this isn't happening' Piper thought to herself silently as she searched for an emergency flashlight.

Switching it on, Piper shined it throughout the club. After awhile, she came to terms that there was nothing there and maybe there was a short circuit or something. Piper decided she let the maintenance man worry about it tomorrow. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Piper turned around. The flashlight in her hands fell to the floor with a loud thump! 

"Hi, beautiful," came his harsh whisper against her ears. Blood was rushing through her like boiling water, her heart was pounding with fear. Piper wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move an inch. She could smell the cologne on him.

Oddly, it smelled like Leo's. 'What the hell is going on?!' Piper thought in panic. Leo wouldn't do this just to scare her, would he? He would never dare. No, it wasn't him. Leo didn't have rough hands like he did. Piper wasn't sure of what she was in for, but...a black blanket covered her eyes before she could react further. 

At Piper's home:

"Daddy? Where's mommy? I thought you said she be home by now," Angie fussed. Leo looked as worried as Angie was or maybe more. "Is she going to be okay?" Angie pressed on. 

The look on Leo's face was even more worried then his daughter's. Something was definitely wrong and he could feel it. 

"Daddy?" Angie called again. Leo said, "I can only hope she's okay." Grabbing Angie in his arms, Leo orbed out.

Angie opened her eyes to see total darkness. "Where are we?" Angie asked gripping onto her father's hand tighter. "We're at the club, honey," Leo answered searching around. "Where's mommy then?" Angie asked but she didn't get an answer from Leo. He was too busy searching for the light switch. 

A slight shimmer caught Angie's eyes, and she let go of her father's hand to go see what it was. Her footsteps echoed in the club as each foot hit the ground. Leo warned, "Angie, where you going? Come back here." Angie picked up the flashlight that made that glow. "Look daddy, a flashlight. I think mommy had it before she dropped it," Angie suggested. 

Leo took the flashlight from Angie's little fingers and held it in his hands. "Why would she drop it?" Leo asked aloud to hear himself more clearly. Hid head was filled with not so good thoughts of what could be happening to Piper at the moment. "Maybe something scared her," Angie suggested again. "Can you sense your mom?" Leo asked figuring that he couldn't. Angie pondered the thought and sniffed the air. 

"No. But something bad happened here. She's with the bad man right now," Angie stated suddenly. "Who is it? Angie, who?" Leo asked. "I don't know. His face isn't clear. Daddy, you have to save mommy before it's too late," Angie warned.

Leo thought, 'I know. But how when I don't even know where she is?'

***TBC***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A rush of ice cold water poured from her, and down her chest. Piper gasps for air as she woke up from a restless sleep. She craned her neck in pain. Obviously it's been in that position for far too long.

"Wake up!" Tony boomed. Piper now realized her surrounding. Her wrists were cuffed in chains connected to the ceiling of her cell. The smell of rotting animals filled her nostrils making her sick to her stomach. Concentrating on her powers, Piper couldn't blow up or freeze anything. That was odd and made her totally defenseless. 

Tony gave a slight scornful chuckle. Piper looked at him calmly, but her insides were churning with fear. His eyes met hers in a spine chilling stare. 

"What do I have to do to make you love me?" Tony asked caressing her soft cheek. Piper didn't answer, but instead she dismissed his hand. "What you do to my powers?" Piper asked in a demanding voice. "Your blocked off from all kinds of magic. No one will save you now, but yourself if your welling to come with me," Tony suggested. "Not all magic," Piper smirked at him. Tony glared at her. "I will never come with you. Get it?! NEVER!" Piper shouted. 

Yanking her hair back harshly, Tony stared down at her. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me again," Tony warned trailing his lips along her neckline. Piper grimaced feeling like she'd betrayed Leo. Piper brought her knee hard up against him. 

"You bitch!!!" Tony bellowed backhanding her so hard she felt a trickle of blood seeping through the corner of her mouth. "I think it's time you need a lesson from me. It's been long hasn't it?" Tony asked. Piper shook her head in shock. "No...no...you wouldn't," Piper stated slowly. "Wouldn't I?" Tony questioned.

'Not the baby. Please, not the baby.' Piper thought silently in tears. If she got out of there alive and the baby didn't. She wouldn't know how she'd live with herself. 

A hard something touched her face rising her chin up to meet Tony's eyes. Piper eyed it and saw a whip laying in his hand. Piper panicked. 

"All I wanted was to love you, Piper. That's it, but you couldn't even let me do that. Don't be scared, it won't hurt for long. Not as long as you're alive anyways," Tony said evilly stretching the whip out in his hand. 

"No, Tony! Please don't hurt me," Piper pleaded as the first hit slashed her shoulders. It stung her skin making it grow red, tears rose in her eyes. Before she could say anything further, another whip came down on her. This time piercing through her stomach. Blood appeared oozing out. Piper gasps and knew this was all over, but it has just begun. 

"He's taken all I ever had in this life. He doesn't deserve this baby, and neither does he deserve you!" Tony shouted hitting her over and over again. Piper cried in pain as the agonizing whip landed on her stomach roughly.

Finally he stopped and left her to bleed to death. The blood seeping through her shirt. She was too weak to scream and shout, too weak for anything. It wasn't over yet, he was going to come back for more. Who knows what he has in stored this time. Weariness seeped through her body and she fell asleep. 

It was hours before he came back again. Piper wished it had all been just a horrible dream, one that she couldn't wake up from. She was shivering cold and truly scared to death. The penetrating pain in her stomach had just worsened. 

"Come on, wake up," he said patting her cheeks. Piper forced her eyes opened. Tony ran his fingers over her cheeks and neck. Tony freed her hands from the chains and let her fall back on the cold ground. Piper stumbled backwards against the wall of the cell. Suddenly a glimmer of light caught her eyes. A pink crystal, four of them on each corner. 

'Could this be what he used to keep me locked here? Is this why my powers didn't work?' Piper questioned staring at it. 'I'll have to see.' Piper said to herself. 

Before her fingers got a chance to grip the crystal, Tony's arms wrapped around her body pulling her underneath his body. 

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" Piper shouted struggling to get out of his grip desperately. "Don't fight me, Piper," Tony warned pinning her wrists on the ground. 

Slowly torturing her, Tony begun to unbutton her shirt. "No! Please, stop!" Piper shrieked in agony. One of her hand fell loose, and she slapped him. Blood drew at his mouth. "Why you little whore!" he bellowed pissed off. 

Jerking herself into a corner shaking and crying, too weak to fight back any longer. Recalling that the crystal was laying right by her hand, Piper quickly removed it from it's particular spot. All the lights in the crystal went dark. 

"Come back here!" Tony beckoned pulling her back down on the ground. She fought and protested under his spine chilling touch. 

He was kissing her all over, tearing her shirt apart. Exposing her chest and dilapidated stomach that he beaten up so badly. The wound had reopened and blood was seeping through her skin again. 

Piper cried for Leo's help wondering if he heard her at all. She pleaded helplessly with Tony, tears bursting from her eyes uncontrollably. 

Tony's hands were everywhere invading her body and she was helpless to fight back. No, she belonged to Leo. This wasn't fair!

Piper had fell into unconsciousness, not remembering much. The last thing she felt was someone's arms around her, picking her up. She was in safe hands now...

TBC

I'll be returning with another chapter when Piper wakes up. So, sick around or you won't know what you'll be missing. I know it's depressing but it'll get better soon. I promise. Bye now! Don't forget to review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Staring outside of the starry sky, Leo held onto Piper's hand. He had no idea how long he's been sitting there, but it didn't matter. They were at the hospital, for about two days now. She hadn't awoken since, but she was showing brain activity so she could wake up anytime. 

Burying his head in his hands, Leo tried to come up with an easy way to say what he had to say when Piper wakes up. She was going to learn the truth sooner or later, he rather be the person to tell her more then anyone else. There were no words to explain to her what happened. It was just so hard. Leo paced the room listening to the constant beeping of the heart monitor. 

Even just looking at her made him feel so horrible inside. Which is why Angie wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her mother at this time. She was taken care of by Phoebe and Paige. Leo wished he could heal the bruises on her body, but not until they got home. He knows that bruises can be healed but he'll never be able to heal the scar Tony inflicted on her emotionally. 

Through watching her all this time, imagining what she's been through. Tears swelled up in his eyes, but he held it all back. Leo rubbed his eyes, the redness on his face clearly visible. One thing he knows for sure, he'll never let this Tony guy go when he gets his hands on him. 

It was getting late, but Leo didn't want to go home. He knew Angie needed him, but he couldn't leave Piper's side. Picking up the phone, he dialed home. His daughter picked up.

"Hi, daddy! Is mommy okay?" Angie asked. Leo hesitated then answered quickly, "Yeah. She'll be fine. Don't worry. Look, sweetie, I won't be home tonight. So, you go to sleep on time, okay?" Angie replied disappointed, "Okay..." A moment of silence crept through the phone, Leo clutching the phone tight. "Good night, sweetheart. I have to go now," Leo stated. "Good night, daddy. I love you," Angie said hanging up shortly after. 

Laying Piper's hand back on the bed underneath the cover, Leo stood up. His back was turned to her, so he didn't noticed she stirred. 

Suddenly, Piper's eyes flickered opened. Catching sight of Leo not far from her bed, she reached out and barely brushed her fingers against his hand. Her stomach was band aid up tightly, making it impossible to move. 

Leo felt a slight touch upon his hand and turned back around. His eyes fell on hers. They stared at each other for quite awhile.

"Hey," Leo greeted her smiling a bit sitting back down by her hospital bed. Piper stared at him without saying a word. He took her hand in his and held it gently smoothing out her skin with his finger. Inside Piper's heart jumped, she didn't know how she felt about him touching her so soon. He had the right, but she felt extremely uncomfortable. Gently, Piper pulled her hand away from his grip. The expression on his face pained her more then it did him. 

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked softly. He really didn't want her to answer and she didn't. Piper only stared at him with a puzzled look. Touching her stomach she gazed at him for an explanation on whatever happened. Leo sighed knowing what she was asking him. "Answer me, please?" Piper asked faintly. 

Looking at her, Leo's insides tied in knots. He couldn't tell her, it would be too much to bare. And Piper wasn't in the position to bare so much right now. What was he going to do? His hands were tied. 

"Please tell me it's not true," Piper begged almost in tears. "I'm so sorry, Piper. There was just so many injuries to your stomach that we couldn't keep it," Leo explained. The sobbing from Piper was crucial. Leo tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "Get away from me! I HATE you!!!" Piper shouted yanking off the needles that was stuck up in her veins. Leo backed away from her hurt and perplexed.

Hearing the commotion outside, the nurse came running in trying to stable a hysterical Piper. Pushing the emergency button on the wall, a few more nurses came in along with Piper's doctor. Leo was pushed out of the room. He stood outside watching the doctor inject a needle into her arm. Piper kicked and struggled for awhile until she was sedated. 

"I strongly suggest that you stay away from her during this critical moment in her life. She's not very stable at this point. Why don't you go home and bring one of her sister up here. Maybe that would help her more," the doctor suggested. "Do what's best for her, Mr. Wyatt," the doctor stated before leaving. 

Leo stared into the room deciding that he should leave her in the hands of her sisters care. She'll be better off that way, cause he was emotionally unstable to even think straight. 

After putting Angie to sleep, Leo started to his room turning out all the lights. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, Leo sat by his window drinking vigorously. Maybe if he gets drunk enough, the pain would fade away. He haven't seen Piper for nearly a week and he was going insane. Leo received news from Phoebe that Piper was released from the hospital two days ago. 

That night he went through three bottles of whiskey before passing out on the floor. Angie found her father in the morning. When she shook him, he didn't wake up. Dialing the manor, Angie got in touch with her aunt.

The telephone rang twice before Phoebe picked up. "Hey, sweetie. What's wrong? Where's your father?" Phoebe asked. Piper was staring at her from the living room. Phoebe turned her back nearly whispering into the phone. When Phoebe hung up, she turned around to give Piper an explanation.

"That was Angie. Don't worry everything's fine, I'm just going to run over there for a minute or two. If you need anything Paige is home," Phoebe said. Piper announced, "I saw her leave for work." Phoebe sighed. "What's wrong with Leo?" Piper asked. "Nothing. I'll just run over there real quick. Will you be okay at home?" Phoebe asked hating to leave her home alone. Especially now, but Leo's not in very good condition. Piper nodded. The door slammed shut.

'What did I do now? What did I do to Leo?' Piper asked herself starting upstairs. 'It'll be easier if I didn't exist.' Piper said to herself pulling out a needle from her drawer and a bottle with some type of liquid in it. Taking more then needed, Piper injected the needle into her arm. 

Slapping Leo's face, Phoebe woke him up from his drunkenness. Leo shield his eyes from the sun's glare. "Wake up!" Phoebe yelled. "Get the hell away from me," Leo said pushing her off. "I know your suffering as well as Piper," Phoebe said. Leo asked, "Piper? How is she?" Phoebe replied, "She's fine. But would she be happy to see you like this? Do you think you doing this could help her feel better? Come on, Leo. Pull yourself together." Leo rubbed his temples. Phoebe added, "Piper needs your help. I want you to drop by the manor tonight with Angie. She'll be happy to see you guys." 

"How am I supposed to see her? I'm not worth seeing. I'm useless. Get it?! Useless!" Leo yelled. "Our own baby I couldn't even save. Piper would've done anything to keep that baby alive. And what did I do? I signed the damn papers, and they took it away. What kind of husband am I, Phoebe?" Leo asked in regret. Phoebe fell silent. "I would've done the same thing if the decision was up to me," Phoebe said. "But it wasn't," Leo snapped. "You did the right thing, Leo. This wasn't your fault. You can't blame this on yourself. You did the best you could. Maybe you guys weren't meant to have the baby," Phoebe explained. "Whatever it was, you have to fight through this. You can do it. I believe in you," Phoebe added. 

"Your right. I have to do this for Piper's sake. I'm going to take a shower," Leo said. 

Phoebe's cell phone rang. "Hello? Paige? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked alarmed. Paige voice came in urgency, "Where are you?! I'm at the hospital right now. Piper overdose on heroin." Phoebe shouted into the phone, "She what?!" Paige said, "Just get down here!" Paige hung up. 

"What's wrong?" Leo asked concerned. Phoebe sighed and answered, "Piper overdosed on heroin." "What?!" Leo said shocked. Phoebe stated, "I'll meet you down there at the hospital."

All of this was getting too complicated. Leo took a quick shower and drove down to the hospital after dropping Angie at the babysitter.

Again, Leo found himself sitting by Piper's bedside waiting until she woke up. This time around he wasn't going to be mister nice guy. Especially when Piper's trying to kill her own self. That didn't make any sense to him. Piper really is making it harder then it really has to be. 

Leo knows that she's hurting, but she's taking it way too far. Piper didn't realized the people she was hurting around her. Ending her life might end her pain, but not the pain of others around her. What pisses him off the most, is why didn't she think about Angie? Was she willing to leave her own daughter behind too?

Suddenly, Piper stirred awake. "Where am I?" Piper asked him. Leo glared at her upset. Piper asked, "Why you save me?" Leo replied, "I didn't."

"Hell, if you don't care to live. Then why should I care if you do or don't?" Leo asked harshly. Piper asked hurt, "You don't love me anymore, do you?" Leo replied, "How do I love someone who doesn't even love their own self?" Piper looked away ashamed of what she did. "You want to die, Piper? Let's go," Leo stated orbing her out.

Piper gasps as the winds almost knocked her off balance then she would have fell more then 

5, 000 feet off the building. Piper knew exactly where she was, on top of the hospital building. She clutched onto Leo's shirt burying her face into his chest, clearly afraid to look down. Leo pried her away from him and got off the top of the wall. "You wanted to die, Piper. Here's a faster way. Jump," Leo insisted staring at her teary eyes. 

'Why is he doing this to me?' Piper thought holding her eyes shut. Her hands were sweaty with fear. If she moved an inch, the wind could determine her fate. 

"Jump, Piper. I thought you wanted to die. Leave me and Angie behind. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't it?!" Leo shouted. 

Tears rolled down her cheek as she stared out at the city. The whooshing of the wind bombarded her ears. 

"If you believe death can ease your pain, then jump. There's no use of sticking around here if you really don't want to live anymore," Leo stated. Piper staggered towards the edge a little bit ready to jump.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" came Angie's terrified voice. Obviously, the little girl had orbed there. Piper suddenly steady herself when she heard Angie's voice behind her. Leo warned, "Angie. Stay where you are, honey." 

Looking back at Piper, Leo stared at her. "Were you really going to leave our daughter behind? Look at her, Piper. She's perfect. What more could you ask for?" Leo questioned. 

"Mommy, your not going to jump are you? Your not going to leave me and daddy, right? Mommy, answer me," Angie begged. 

A big gust of wind blew the opposite way, forcing Piper to become unbalance and slip off the edge.

"MOMMY!!!" Angie shrieked in terror. Leo's hand gripped hers tightly just in time. "Don't let go of me," Piper said staring up at him. Leo said, "I won't. Hold on." 

TBC

BTW- Piper's still dangling off the side of the building. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, everybody! I love all your reviews. Even some of the old stories I wrote too. If you want more mushy-gushy stories, check out my other username (angel-babe). 

I'm also going to upload a sequel to "Disrupted Behavior". So, all of you who liked it so much are going to enjoy this one. 

I recommend to that you read "An Undeniable Love" written by Angel-baby. I personally think it's great even though I'm not into Piper/ Cole stories. Anyways, ENJOY!!! I'll have chapter 9 up soon. Thanks for all your support!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 8

Dangling at more then 5, 000 feet above the ground, Piper gripped onto Leo's hand. "Don't look down," Leo warned. "Too late! I just did. Leo, get me up!" Piper shouted squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Leo smirked orbed them back to safety. Piper was breathing faster then usual and was trying to catch her breath. Angie flung her arms around her mom, and Piper held her daughter. Leo said, "Let's get back before they find you missing."

Getting back in bed just in time when her sisters came in. "Hey! You're awake," Phoebe stated hugging Piper. "Your not mad?" Piper asked. Phoebe answered, "Actually, I think Leo's beaten you up pretty badly about it already. You guys need to talk some things out." Piper gave Phoebe a look saying not to leave her. Phoebe gave an optimistic smile. "Come on, Angie. Let's get you home. Say good-bye to mommy and daddy," Phoebe said simply. 

Making her way over to her parents, Angie bid them good night and gave them kisses on the cheek. "Good night, sis. Leo," Phoebe said before leaving. Paige gave a wave and picked Angie up in her arms. 

After seeing that the really have left, Piper turned to Leo who was gazing out the window. She cleared her throat to get his attention. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged and replied, "I think I talked enough. It's time you told me what's going on with you." He sat down next to her bed staring into her eyes. Piper looked away afraid that he might see something from them by staring so hard. Leo knew her so well, that she didn't want to risk giving herself away. Piper was scared, still is. Can he see that? He can see why she really wanted to kill herself? 

A moment of silence swept over them leaving the room still and airy. "What's going on with you, Piper? What made you do something so stupid? Did you know you terrified the hell out of me?" Leo questioned caressing her cheek. No doubt she scared the hell out of him, but hearing him say it made her feel extremely special. He cared for her a lot. Now, she regretted ever wanting to leave his side. 

"Come on, honey. Talk to me," Leo pleaded. "I don't know what I was thinking," came Piper's voice softly. Leo listened to her attentively. "It just seemed like the thing to do at the moment, you know? It was so hard to see everyone suffer, because of me. I couldn't stand it," Piper explained. Leo asked, "Oh, so, you just thought to overdose on heroin?" Piper defended herself, "It's not like that." Leo stated, "Hey, I'm only trying to make some sense out of what you're saying. And I simply don't get it. You don't just overdose on heroin, Piper. It's the most addicted drug there is nowadays. People die, Piper. How could you do something like that?" 

Piper shrugged and replied, "I didn't know what to do. I mean, I couldn't be near you again until now. God, I missed you so much but every time I look at you. I think of _him. _Where is he by the way?" Leo gave her hand a squeeze and answered, "He's taken care of. I assure you, he'll never be able to hurt you ever again. Let's just put it like that, okay?" Piper nodded silently. 

Leaning forward, Leo gave her an Eskimo kiss that made her giggle slightly. "I can't imagine losing you, Piper. Promise me you'll never do anything that stupid again?" Leo asked. "I promise," Piper said giving her word. 

"Leo," Piper called after awhile of laying there in bed. "Huh?" Leo acknowledged her. Piper asked, "Remember the day I woke up for the first time?" Leo nodded trying to figure out what she was going at. "I recalled that I said I hated you, because of what you did. I didn't mean it," Piper apologized. Leo said, "I know you didn't mean it, honey. Can you just get some rest, please?" Piper nodded and asked, "Will you stay up until I fall asleep?" Leo answered, "Sure." 

Piper got comfortable under the blanket, and shut her eyes. The security of Leo's presence made her fall asleep even faster. That night she dreamt of Leo...

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early the next morning, Piper awoke to Leo's hand stroking her hair softly. He announced that she was to be released that morning after a few extra tests. When she was taken away, the doctor explained to Leo about the medication Piper still needs to take before she can return to her normal self. Whatever normal is for her. After she came back, they packed and drove home. 

When Piper entered her home which she missed so much lately. Surprisingly it was spotlessly cleaned and Piper was impressed. She always thought Leo was very disorganized, but things change when you have children. 

Children. That word stabbed Piper in the chest. She wondered quietly if she'll ever be able to heal and have another child with Leo. It seems like the only thing she wanted now. It was constantly on her mind, but she didn't dare let Leo know what she was thinking all the time. He would worry and he's been concerned enough. Meanwhile, she thought about the child they would have had. It pained her so much just to think about it. So, she tried to keep herself busy. That was the only way to keep her mind off depressing things.

It's been a week since Piper came home, and she still wasn't able to talk as freely as she did before. Leo encouraged her, but she only replied with less then five words or so. He hated seeing her like this, but he can only be there to support her through it. He tried to relax her by renting movies or going out for ice cream. It helped a bit, but not a lot. It was even harder for her to be near Angie, that's why Angie was mostly over at the manor with her aunts. She came to visit a few times, but hated that she couldn't see her mother all the time. 

One evening, Leo knocked on their bedroom door before coming in. Piper was in the middle of slipping on one of her big t-shirts for bed. A shocked expression formed on her face, but she gave him a sly smile and pulled her shirt completely down. Leo closed the door.

"Coming to check on me?" Piper asked eyeing him while slipping under the covers. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," Leo replied sitting next to her on the side of the bed. Piper eyed the medicine bottle in his hands. "And to give me medicine?" Piper smirked. Leo stated, "I'm just going to clean your cuts." Piper gave him a look he knew so well. "What is it?" Leo asked. Piper questioned, "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Leo stares at her blank. "I thought you would've gotten it figured out by now. Leo, I'm not ready to heal yet. Medicine won't help so you can stop trying," Piper stated pulling the covers over her head. 

From under the blankets full of Leo's cologne, Piper heard him sigh out loud. "Why can't you stop being so afraid, and just tell me what the hell is wrong with you? God, what is it going to take to make you trust me?" Leo demanded clearly upset. Just as the door was about to close, Piper sat up in bed suddenly. 

"I'm not scared. At least I don't think so. And Leo? I do trust you," Piper stated staring into his mesmerizing eyes that took her by surprise every time. Leo smiled at her. It felt great to hear those words from her, they were really convincing. "It's good to hear that," Leo stated about to close the bedroom door. "Wait!" Piper exclaimed holding back what she wanted to ask him. "Yes, my queen? what can I do for you?" Leo asked in a cheesy grin. Piper smiled back at him, and he swore that could've been the very first time he saw her actually smile since she came home. 

"I was won- wondering if you- you would uh..." Piper's voice trailed off in nervousness. Leo finished her sentence, "What? Stay here with you?" Piper nodded. Leo hesitated for a moment lingering by the door to make up his mind. It didn't take long for him to come up with a decision though, and he closed the door to their bedroom. 

Making his way over to Piper, he climbed into bed with her. "You going to stare at me all night?" Piper asked laying down on her pillow. Leo replied, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea. They say you can only fall in love once, but every time I look at you. I fall in love all over again." Piper looked intently at him and smiled softly. "Hey, let's get some sleep, huh?" Leo stated turning out the lights. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. For some odd reason, he felt like someone was staring at him. Leo opened his eyes and looked at Piper, who was staring at him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Leo asked. "I can't sleep unless you hold me. You always hold me," Piper answered. "Well, I didn't know how you would feel. Come here," Leo stated cuddling her close like a teddy bear that needed desperate comfort. 

Piper was practically burying herself into his warmness. Breathing his scent and wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

While his eyes adjusted in the darkness, Leo was also looking down at her. She was content and resting in his loving arms that acted like a pillow in the clouds. Piper haven't been so peaceful before.

"Piper?" Leo called for her attention. Piper glanced up at him inches away from his lips. "hmm?" Piper asked seeing that his lips began to quiver. Leo couldn't find it in himself to speak anymore with her this close. "what is it?" Piper asked concerned. "Next week, Friday," Leo replied reminding her of something that seemed to be important. Piper tried to remember what's happening next Friday. It didn't come to her.

She saw that Leo was somewhat disappointed that she didn't remember. Piper felt a bit guilty about it too, whatever it was. "You don't remember, do you?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head slightly looking down. Leo gently lifted her chin and said, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Piper managed to ask what was happening Friday.

"Our two year anniversary," Leo answered. "Oh, my god. How could I have forgotten?" Piper asked. Leo stated, "It's okay. After all you went through or trying to get through, I didn't expect you to remember. It'll be great if we could just celebrate it, that's all I want." Piper said, "Then let's." "Are you sure?" Leo asked. "Of course! I think we deserve it, or at least you," Piper answered. He leaned down to kiss her forehead as she laid back against him. 

Silence filled the air for a few moments. Leo thought she was asleep until she called his name. "Yes?" Leo answered. "Thank you for everything. I mean, you've been so patient with me and all," Piper stated yawning. "Don't mention it," Leo said pulling the covers around them. "I love you berry much," Piper said in a baby voice like. Leo chuckled and said, "I love you, too."

Snuggling into him, piper thought about their two year anniversary. It's sure to be berry magical!

~3~3~3~TBC~3~3~3~

Want more?!?!?! REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, peoples! Is this story getting boring or something? Tell me the truth. There's a lot going on, and I just can't put much thought into it as I liked to. Anyways, I'll finish it soon enough. Well, you can sit back and enjoy or not.

This is a song chapter ( I love this song! it's one of my favorites)

Title: Angel

Artist: Sarina Paris

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

Early Thursday morning, Piper awoke to chattering somewhere close by. She didn't feel like waking up just yet cause it was way too cozy under the covers. 

"Come on, Angie. Let's get out of here. So, your mom could sleep. We don't want to disturb her now, do we?" Leo asked his daughter who was lingering nearby him. Angie wouldn't move, but instead she started whining. She wanted to stay until her mommy wakes up. Hearing this from under the covers, Piper yawned and pulled the covers off her.

"Mommy!" Angie exclaimed jumping into Piper's warm embrace. The one she missed so dearly for being away from her mother for so long. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?" Piper asked. "I missed you so much, but everybody wanted to keep me away from you. Even daddy, I don't like him very much right now. You're not going to let them take me away from you again, are you?" Angie asked laying on the bed by her mother's side. "No, of course not. They didn't do it intentionally, honey. You understand right?" Piper asked stroking her daughter's hair. 

"Piper, I have to..." Leo interrupted signaling that he needed to run off for awhile. Piper nodded. Leo left smiling. 'This was all going to be just fine,' he thought to himself holding onto that mother/daughter moment he just saw. 

For awhile, Angie and Piper just lie there in the comfort of each other. "Did you have fun at the manor?" Piper asked kissing her daughter's little hand. "Sort of," Angie answered. A moment of silence swept over them again. 

"Mommy?" Angie called. "Hmm?" Piper replied. "What happened to the baby?" Angie asked. "It's not there anymore, is it?" Angie added. Piper asked, "Who told you?" Angie answered, "I over heard aunt Phoebe and Paige talking about it. Honestly." Holding back tears that swelled up in her eyes, Piper tried her best to answer the question. 

"No, it's not there anymore, Angie. Something very bad happened and mommy couldn't keep it," Piper answered. Angie asked, "So, it's gone? Just like that?" Piper nodded and confirmed, "Just like that." Angie stated, "I guess I won't be having a little brother or sister anytime soon." "Guess not," Piper stated thinking about how disappointed Angie must feel right about now. 

Leo had orbed in earlier, and heard the whole conversation about the baby. It hurts him as much as it did them. 

It was just one of those things that you can never forget and it always loiter in the back of your head. 

Friday Afternoon:

Somehow, Leo managed to get Piper out of the house. So, he could put things together at home. Supposedly, she went down by the beach to clear her head. 

Leo had a long time to put everything together, and perfect it. Everything was just carefully thought out to make the evening special. Dinner for two, roses, chocolate especially, wine, and romantic music. The basics were covered, but Piper was in for a wild ride. Leo also planned to being in the hot tub in their backyard. 

Coming back from the beach, Piper said she was going to keep an open mind and not get so freaked out tonight if Leo does something. Like, kiss her for example. 

Suddenly, Leo heard the door open and had to cut the lights or else she would see what's in stored for her. Piper had her heels in her hand, and was running through the living room apologizing to Leo that she lost track of time. Her other hand was over her eyes, so she wouldn't see what he had planned. 

"It smells rosy in here," Piper stated before going up the stairs. "Go already," Leo stated chuckling. Piper shouted, "I'll be right down!" 

Quickly, Piper changed dresses and shoes. It was this strapless little white evening gown Piper picked up from the cleaners earlier that day. She was rushing to get ready. 

'What am I going to do with my hair?!' Piper asked herself trying to look half decent after running late. She was basically a mess. Trying desperately to touch up on her make-up. Too occupied in what she was doing, Piper didn't realize Leo orbed into her room. 

Both of his arms embraced her from behind, and Piper jumped at his sudden touch. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry," Leo said in a mere whisper. Piper placed the cap back on her lipstick and looked at him with adoring eyes. 

"You're beautiful just the way you are," Leo stated noticing the half zipped dress she had on. He finished zipping it for her. "Thanks, I was trying to zip that thing for about ten minutes already," Piper said. "You're welcome, sweetie. Leave your hair down, put on your shoes, because I can't wait to get you downstairs," Leo said kissing her cheek. Piper slipped on her shoes and took Leo's hands as he orbed them both downstairs. 

His warm hands shielded her eyes from seeing anything. "You ready?" Leo asked. "Yes," she almost whispered. Leo pulled his hands way and revealed to her what he had planned a long time ago. Piper's eyes lit up in amazement, and the sight took her breathe away. 

It's just been so long, too long, since they had been together and this was all too much to handle at the same time. Leo caught her in time before she started to fall head over heels for him all over again. 

"Hey, if you're going to faint. At least let me know," Leo joked. Piper laughed along with him. "You went all out, didn't you? I can't believe you did this," Piper stated smiling and loving the way he was holding her so tight. As if he would never let her go. 

Kissing her cheek softly, Leo sat her down at the dinner table with candlelight and soft music. They barely heard it through their loud talking most of the time. 

For the first time in a long time, Piper was enjoying herself in Leo's presence without feeling paranoid. They were actually laughing and having a great time without having to mention something sad in that happened in the past. They were a normal couple now, as normal as they could get anyways. 

After dinner, they both decided to relax on the couch over some wine. While this song was playing.

Here in my eyes....

Your so insecure around me

Boy, I don't know why

When you know just how I feel

What can I do to show you it's real?

"I'm proud of you," Leo stated softly against her ear holding her in his arms. "Yeah?" Piper asked glancing up at him. "Of course. How you got through all this amazes me. I would've thought we never get through it," Leo answered. Piper said, "You helped me a lot. For that, I thank you." Leo tightened is grip on her slightly, just lost in holding her.

Shall I climb up to a mountain top

Or swim across the sea?

Nobody ever put all the butterflies

You got flying inside of me

And as they rest 

A sigh came from Piper, as if she was distressed about something. Leo looked down at her and asked, "What's wrong?" Piper shook her head and fell silent, Leo didn't want to press her but it was really bothering him.

"I had a little talk with Angie after you left," Piper announced finally. "Really? What about?" Leo asked as if he didn't really know, which he did though. "Nice try. I knew you were listening," Piper said smiling. Leo laughed and defended himself, "I couldn't help it, you know? You two just look so cute together. But how did you know, anyways?" Piper stated, "I don't know, I just do. It's really weird. But anyways, she was just so disappointed. She wanted a sibling so bad."

I tell you you're my angel

Fly with me my angel

Take me to your world

I'll show just how much you mean to me

Angel, fly with me my angel

Fallen from the sky

And straight into my heart

Leo ran his hand up and down the length of her arm. "Yes, she did. Angie was so happy about it, too. I could've sworn I say the smile go all the way up to her eyes that day," Leo stated focusing his eyes on something that wasn't there. 

Well I've been in and out

Of what I thought was love too many times

When you looked into my eyes

You made me weak

I quivered inside

Baby, you don't realize

When you are near I touch the sky

'Cause you came along

Put wings around my heart

Took me to the other side of love

Adjusting herself in his arms, she turned the other way to face him. Biting her lips, Piper stared at him curiously. Leo caressed her face softly in his hands. 

"Maybe we could...?" Piper started but Leo silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Leo asked. Piper hesitated and then nodded. "Piper, you don't..." Leo begun but his voice trailed off by the look in her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But I want to. I want to belong to you again," Piper said. "You'd always belong to me," Leo insisted. 

Cause you're my angel

Fly with me my angel

Take me to your world

I'll show just how much you mean to me

Angel, fly with me my angel

Fallen from the sky

And straight into my heart

As Leo's arms encircled her waist pulling her closer, Piper's cheeks flushed pink from the warmness under her skin. She felt a tad nervous about kissing him, cause she haven't done it for so long. It just seem different to her somehow, it wasn't second nature anymore. 

His lips touched upon hers lightly, like the sunlight bouncing off her hair. Her hand slid behind his head pressing him into her mouth even deeper. Piper started to respond to his kisses quicker then she would've thought. She was sinking deeper and deeper into him every time his tongue intertwined with hers. 

As the kisses went on, each of them demanded more of each other. Before everything went too far, Leo pulled away from her slowly. Her eyes fluttered opened and looked straight into his, like she had nothing to hide. And she didn't. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? And I mean, are you positively sure?" Leo asked. Piper smiled and answered, "I never been more sure in my life, then I am now." 

Leo planted a kiss on her lips, and orbed both of them out of the living and up to their bedroom. (Nothing else should need to be said. *wink-wink*)

Here in my eyes...

Cause you're my angel

Fly with me my angel

Take me to your world

I'll show just how much you mean to me

Angel, fly with me my angel

Fallen from the sky

And straight into my heart

~3~TBC~3~

Sorry, if it was too long but I didn't want the story to go on and on and on. Like, it seems to never stop. I think this story is the longest out of all my stories that I've wrote. There's going to be at least another chapter or two before it actually ends. 

Anyways, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Was there something you'd like to change? Review and tell me plz? Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! I love your reviews so much. It's actually amazing to be reading these reviews. Anyways, here's a very short chapter (I think we all know what it's going to be about). I'll update as soon as I can. Bye now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

A couple of Months Later:

Things got back into routine, like normal. Angie attended school regularly again after leaving for a week to go on vacation with her parents to Disney world. She really enjoyed it, but except the part where her mom got sick on almost every ride they rode.

Piper had gone back to working at the club again, with Leo's close supervision on her. It was kind of annoying knowing your husband knows every step you're taking. Piper knew that precautions had to be taken though.

Every moment with Leo was treasured, because she saw that her life could've been taken many times before. Spending time with Angie was precious cause she could've lost her too. Ever since she fully recovered she got a new whole view of the world. Her world wasn't perfect, but almost.

It was just lately, she's been sick and feeling uneasy. Leo insisted she go check it out, but she refused. Maybe it was just a bug, and she could be right. 

One day, Piper was sitting at home doing some house chores. Which Leo was against, cause he told her to lay down.

Somehow, she was flipping the calendar when one important day jumped out at her. Piper stared at it and thought about it with an anxious expression on her face.

Flipping back to last months calendar, Piper looked at the date she was staring at on the previous one.

'What the hell is going on?' Piper thought silently flipping to the phone book section.

"Hello? San Francisco Memorial, may I take your appointment?" a nurse picked up or most likely a person who works there. "Yes, I like to set up an appointment for Monday around noon," Piper spoke nervously running her fingers through her hair. 

"Your name?" the woman asked. "Piper Halliwell," she answered. "Is there any particular reasons why?" the woman asked. "hmm...yes? I've been feeling awful lately. throwing up constantly, upset stomach, and I can't seem to eat anything like fish," Piper answered. 

"That sounds like symptoms of pregnancy. Do you think you could be pregnant, Mrs. Halliwell?" 

"Could be," Piper answered. "Alright, I'll have a pregnancy test schedule along with a check-up. I'll see you Monday at 12:30," the woman said. "Thank you, bye," Piper said slowly and hanging up a little too hesitate.

Her head was swirling with thoughts. Could that night actually help them produce a child? after that night, Piper and Leo just never actually got close. If she could get pregnant just by that one night. She'd have to say it was a heck of a night. 

Still, Piper didn't know what to think or say or do. She just wanted Monday to roll around quicker.

If it was true, how could she tell Leo? Because she knew he would be leaving soon for an assignment. She would be under someone else's watch until Leo gets back.

This was a bad time for GOOD news... if there is good news.

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Took me awhile to think about what this chapter should be about. Anyways, I got my thoughts together, and here's the finished copy of it. Please read and tell me what you think. What I should change, keep or totally throw out. I know some of you have read "My Sacrifice", the sequel to "Disrupted Behavior". I'll update that as soon as possible, maybe over my spring break vacation (if I'm not out on the beach or in San Antonio). I hope I get it up before then. Anyhow, ENJOY!!!

******************************************************************************** 

Chapter 12

Monday: 11 am

Pulling away from Leo's arms, Piper got up to get ready. This was the day when she was supposed to show up for her doctor's appointment. Just thinking about it made her queasy inside. 

Fumbling through her closet, Piper searched for something to wear. Leo awoke without Piper in his arms and he looked around searching for her. 

"Honey? Where are you going?" Leo mumbled yawning. "I have some business to take care of," Piper answered. "It's that important if you can't tell me? For real though, where are you going?" Leo asked again. 

Biting down on her lower lip, Piper hesitated to answer him. Instead she just kind of looked at him for awhile. "So, are you going to tell me or not?" Leo demanded. Piper answered finally, "I'm going to the doctor. I have an appointment for noon." "Oh, okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Leo asked. "No, no, that's okay. You just take care of your business. I'll let you know how it goes," Piper stated combing her hair. 

Without another word she kissed Leo's cheek, grabbed her keys, and left.

Clinic:

"Hello, Piper. How are you feeling today?" her doctor greeted her looking at her files. "Hi. I'm okay right now. I haven't lately," Piper said simply feeling a bit intimidated. Her doctor shined a bright light into her eyes. "You're files says you're not feeling well," her doctor declared. "I've been feeling lightheaded," Piper said trying to avoid the light in her eyes. 

"When was your last menstruation?" He asked. "Uh...two months ago," Piper answered. "I see, that's why we have a pregnancy test for you. We'll get to it in a minute or two," he said leaving the room. 

Piper could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was so...nervous and anxious. At some point, she wished she had asked Leo to come but it wasn't all that bad. 

By the time Piper left, she wasn't as nervous anymore. Her results should come in the next day or two. 

"Did everything go okay?" was Leo's first question when she entered. "It was fine," Piper insisted. "Great, I have something to tell you," Leo stated. Piper went and sat down next to him concerned, Leo looked at her. 

"I'm leaving two days earlier then I should," Leo announced. "Okay," Piper said. She gave him a weak smile. "And I'm also staying a week longer then I should," Leo added. "What a shame," Piper said sarcastically. 

Looking at the strain expression on her face, Leo kind of sensed that there was something going on with her. 

"Are you upset about it? Cause I mean, I can stay if you want me to. I'll take another assignment that's not long," Leo explained. "No, it's okay. You have a job, and I totally understand that. Besides, your job serves a better purpose then mine does anyways," Piper stated mumbling her last sentence to him. 

"You certainly don't look half happy about my leaving," Leo pointed out. Piper asked walking into the kitchen (away from him), "What do you want me to do? Throw you a good-bye party? I mean, you're leaving for three freaking weeks for crying out loud!"

Leo walked into the kitchen and looked at Piper indulgently. "Come on, honey. What are you so mad about? Tell me, please?" Leo asked. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away angrily. Leo put more force down on her, and apparently she relaxed into him. "Tell me, please?" Leo asked this time in a softer tone. 

Piper sighed a long depressing sigh. "It's just that everything was starting to get good, and suddenly you have to leave. It doesn't seem fair, you know? I'm just finally getting better and just when I thought we were happy. Everything just seems to go wrong," Piper explained. "We are happy, Piper. I just have to leave for a couple of weeks and I'll be back. It's not like I'm leaving you forever," Leo said. "Are you?" Piper questioned. "No, silly. That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard coming from you," Leo stated.

"Someone's been reading the thesaurus," Piper teased. They both laughed at it and all was forgotten.

They were cradled in each others arms talking or what not. "Are you sure there's not more to the doctor visit you had today?" Leo asked. "No. Why?" Piper asked. "I don't know. Just feels like you know something I don't," Leo answered drawing circles on her stomach. At that moment, Piper thought he knew, but it totally went straight over his head. 

"Nope. There's absolutely nothing I can think of," Piper finally said telling a fib. "Okay, then. But do realize when I leave, you can't tell me anything until I get back," Leo reminded. 

Does that mean she'll have no contact with him for three weeks? That's going to kill her. It's like jumping off Mountain Everest. Should she tell him now or later? It was a 50/50 call though. She didn't know which to choose. Besides, her results should be in by Wednesday and he's leaving that day. Maybe she'll make up her mind by then, right? Right?

Later that night, Leo orbed out to the heavens above because the elders were calling. Fixing Angie her dinner, Piper thought about calling her sister. She needed to tell someone what's going on. Leo just wasn't an option at the moment. 

"Thank you, mommy," Angie said politely as her mom placed her dinner down in front of her. "You're welcome, sweetie," Piper said untying her daughter's bow in her hair because it was loose. She spent at least 2 minutes trying to tie Angie's long hair back into a neat ponytail. 

Before Piper ate, she picked up the phone and dialed the manor. Hoping that Phoebe is home and that she wasn't busy doing anything.

"Hello?" Phoebe's voice answered on the second ring. "Phoebe? It's me," Piper stated. "Hi, aunt Phoebe!" Angie shouted from where she was sitting. "I want to talk to aunt Phoebe," Angie said nagging her mom. "Okay, after I'm done. Eat your dinner," Piper directed walking into the living room. 

"Yeah, Phoebe. I just needed to talk to someone about something," Piper said slowly. "Did Leo hit you? If he did, I'm going to bash his skull in," Phoebe stated rather serious. "No! Course not," Piper said. "Then what is it?" Phoebe asked. 

"I went to the doctor today to check up on my stomach pain and my nausea," Piper explained. "Oh! That's right, you have been feeling sick. So, how did it go?" Phoebe questioned concerned. "Well, the thing is that I think I'm pregnant and they ran a pregnancy test. The results don't come in until Wednesday," Piper finished before Phoebe cut in. "Okay, well, you should be ecstatic about it. But since when have you slept with Leo again? Okay, never mind that question. But what's wrong? You didn't want another baby, did you?" Phoebe asked. 

"Look, Phoebe. You're missing the point, which you never gave me the chance to get to," Piper pointed out to her sister. "Oops! Sorry. Go on," Phoebe apologized. 

"The point is the results come in Wednesday, but Leo is also leaving for his whatever thing that same day. Should I tell him about it?" Piper asked. "He's leaving early. You mean, you haven't told him about it?!" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "Why not?" Phoebe added. 

"Well, because I didn't want him to split his focus. His job is important, you know? I just wanted to wait until he comes back and tell him," Piper stated. "That's probably true, but you're important too. You need to stop putting other people first and start putting yourself first sometimes. You deserve attention," Phoebe said simply. "I guess you're right," Piper said. "It's your call, sis. I wish I could say more, but whatever you decide is fine with me," Phoebe said. 

"Alright, here he comes. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," Piper said hanging up as Leo came looking for her. 

"Who were you talking to?" Leo asked. "Umm...Phoebe? Yeah, I was talking to Phoebe," Piper stated walking back into the kitchen with him. "Hey! I wanted to talk to aunt Phoebe!" Angie shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can call her after you're done," Piper said. "No! I want to talk to her now!" Angie yelled. 

Leo gave Angie a stern father type of look and ordered, "Eat your dinner." Angie piped down and did as ordered. 

"Do you want steak or lamb chop?" Piper asked with a plate in her hand. "I can serve myself, thank you. Have you ate anything?" Leo asked taking the plate form her. "No, I'm not feeling well. Maybe I'll have some yogurt or something light," Piper answered. 

Leo gave her a worried look. "I'm concerned about you, Piper. You've been acting weird lately. I'm starting to rethink if I should leave you alone," Leo declared. "No, I'm fine, really. You should go. We'll be fine, right Angie?" Piper asked. "Right," Angie reassured. 

"See? We'll be fine," Piper insisted hitting his arm lightly and walking off. 

Sitting down next to Angie, Leo began to eat his dinner too. "Angie? Do you know if anything is going on with your mother?" Leo asked. "No, daddy. You're married to her, aren't you? You should know her better then I do, right?" Angie questioned. Leo got irritated and said, "Angie, please. All I needed was that 'no'. Now eat your dinner." "I'm already finished, daddy," Angie said smiling and putting up her dish in the sink. 

Sometimes, Leo just thinks Angie is a carbon copy of Piper. They act exactly alike on most occasions. Like the wittiness that they both have for example. 

Wednesday Morning:

While Leo was still in bed that morning, Piper received a phone call. Angie was off and away at school. 

Picking up the receiver, Piper's hands begin to tremble. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and the blood rushing under her skin like a thundering waterfall. 

"Hello? Piper Halliwell speaking," Piper said unsteadily. "Good morning, Piper. It's Dr. McCoy. How are you doing?" he asked. Piper could hear him flipping through papers on the other line. "Nervous?" Piper said uncertain of what she was at the moment. 

Dr. McCoy chuckled slightly. "Anyhow, I'm calling to give you your results personally."

Personally? Why does he have to tell me the results personally? Oh, my goodness! There has to be something wrong, Piper thought.

"Are you there? Piper?" Dr. McCoy asked. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm here," Piper answered. 

"Okay, the blood work came back negative. There's nothing wrong with you," Dr. McCoy stated. Piper twirled the cord around her finger nervously. "And the pregnancy test?" Piper asked. 

"It came back positive. Congratulations, Piper!" Dr. McCoy announced. Piper's jaw dropped down to the ground when she heard this. "You mean that I'm-me-I'm pregnant?" Piper asked in shocked. "Yes, you are two months and a half pregnant. Now, remember that means regular check-ups and everything, okay?" Dr. McCoy wanted to make sure she got the concept.

"Right, sure. Thank you," Piper said before hanging up the phone. 

She was rather speechless and didn't know what to make of it. How she would love to tell Leo right then and there. But he was leaving. That changed everything. 

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. It was Leo, who was fresh out of the shower and smelling full of shampoo and cologne. Leo came to hug her, but she turned to the sink and vomited. 

"Well, isn't that a nice way of greeting your husband," Leo stated. Piper glared at him.

She couldn't blame him of not knowing, but she wanted to rip his throat apart for saying that. 

"Okay, see, now I'm really worried about you. I think I should stay home, Piper. Take care of you. I heard the phone ringing? Was that the clinic?" Leo asked staring at her. "Uh...yes? Yeah, it was," Piper answered. "So, is everything okay?" Leo questioned lifting her chin up. Piper fell silent as if she had to think about it. 

Holding the truth back was actually harder then she thought it would've been. She wanted to tell him the truth so much, but she kept it to herself.

"Yeah, everything was fine," Piper stated. Leo gave her a funny look and asked, "Was?" "I meant is. Everything is okay," Piper restated. "But you said was. Is there something wrong?" Leo asked. "I meant is, okay?" Piper asked rudely. "Well, alright. No need to yell. Now you going to give me a kiss or what?" Leo asked hovering over her very closely. His scent invaded her nostrils and it made her sick to her stomach. 

He gave her a small kiss on the lips and promised he'll be back home in time to say good-bye before he leaves. Piper nodded and gave him a brave smile. 

Oh, boy. Piper just has a feeling something bad is going to happen. It's swelling up in her like a balloon. Poor Piper...Why did she had to be so stubborn?

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter you guys! Enjoy! And tell me what you think. This isn't the end yet. 

This is a song chapter

Title: I don't want to miss a thing

Artist: Aerosmith 

********************************************************************************

Chapter 13

When Piper saw bright orbs in the living room, she walked in hoping to talk to Leo. She decided to tell him now, before he leaves. 

"Leo! You're back! There's something I have to tell you before you leave," Piper announced then realized someone was next to him. Piper gave the guy an awkward look. "Where's Angie? I want her to meet someone," Leo insisted. Piper hesitated then called Angie down.

The little girl stared at the strange man awkwardly and turned to her father. "This is my friend Randy. He's going to take my place and watch over you for the next few weeks that I'm gone. If there's anything, you should tell him. Randy, meet my wife and daughter," Leo introduced. 

Randy, a rather young guy. Dark black hair, and chestnut eyes. He smiled friendly at Angie, and gave Piper an odd look at her stomach. She caught the glance and began to feel a little anxious. Randy had a look on his face like he knew what she wasn't telling Leo, and it aggravated Piper A LOT.

"Okay, I have to go," Leo stated. "Leo, didn't you hear me? I said I have to talk to you now. Not later, now!" Piper demanded. "Piper, honey, please. Don't..." Leo started to say. "No, listen to me. That's the least you can do," Piper interrupted him. 

"Excuse us," Leo said to Randy and pulled Piper aside. "What is it, Piper? I really have to go and I can't be late. You know that. This is important..." Leo went on and on. Piper was hardly paying attention to him. Of course his work wasn't more important then what she had to tell him, but it wasn't his fault cause he didn't know. 

"Leo, I'm pregnant," Piper interrupted and said it kind of soft. Well, she didn't want Randy to hear. "What did you say?" Leo asked. "Piper, what did you say?" Leo asked again after she didn't answer him.

"I said I'm pregnant, Leo! Okay? I'm pregnant," Piper nearly shouted. Piper glanced around and saw Randy's stare, Angie's mouth was wide open in surprised. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Leo asked with a grin on his face. Piper protested, "Well, I've been trying but you kept rambling about how important this was and I didn't want to ruin it. I ruined it, didn't I?" "No, of course not! I'll just take this assignment or any assignments for the next 9 months or so," Leo stated hugging her. 

"I want a hug too!" Angie shouted desperate for attention. Her parents embraced her sweetly. Leo kissed both of their cheeks and said, "I'll be right back after I talk to the elders." Piper balanced Angie on her hip and watched as Leo and Randy orbed away.

Angie looked at her mom and smiled. "Mommy? Are you having a baby?" Angie asked with the most adorable look on her face. "I think you're finally going to get your wish," Piper answered kissing her daughter's cheek. 

"I love you," Angie said. "I love you, too," Piper said.

*I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Well, every moment spent with you   
Is a moment I treasure   


I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   


Just when Piper had already put Angie into bed, Leo orbs in catching one of those precious moments he's been missing when Angie when she was smaller. 

He remembered being in the hospital with Piper the day she had Angie. The doctor handed Angie to him first, and he felt a love that just couldn't be described. The only thing he missed doing with Angie was feeding her and getting to hold her. All those years, and he didn't know Angie could've been his. 

Lying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
And I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever, forever and ever   


I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

When Angie's bedroom door closed, it made a squeaked that brought Leo back to reality.

"So, what happened?" Piper asked. "Let's go talk downstairs," Leo said orbing them into the living room. 

Piper sat down on the couch next to Leo anxious for him to say something and let her breathe easy. 

"I clipped my wings," Leo announced. "You did what?!" Piper exclaimed shocked. Leo looked at her and couldn't hold back a smile. He was only joking, but she thought he was serious. Piper hit his arm pouting.

I don't wanna miss one smile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
Well, I just wanna be with you   
Right here with you, just like this   
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time   


Leo cupped her chin in his hand and asked, "Why didn't you say anything?" Piper lowered his hand and answered, "I didn't want to worry you. Besides you had that assignment and I knew it was important. So, I didn't want to say anything." Leo said, "Yeah, the assignment was important. But not as important as you are or the fact that you're pregnant. I deserve to know these things, don't I?" "Of course you do," Piper replied. 

Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   


"Piper, I missed so many things with Angie that I wish I could've been there for. I don't want to not be there for our baby, for you. I love you too much to miss a thing with you and our children," Leo stated. "No one can take you away from me now," Piper insisted snuggling into his warm embrace. 

As she fell asleep in his arms, Leo kissed her forehead and placed his hand on her stomach caressing it lovingly. 

Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah   
I don't wanna miss a thing   
I don't wanna miss a thing

TBC

I'm officially on vacation!!! See ya! :D  



	14. Chapter 14

Hey, this is the final chapter! Finally, I'm through with this story. Oh, and to answer your question wAnNaBpIpEr. No, Leo didn't clip his wings, it was a joke that he made just to scare Piper. Anyways, enjoy the rest of this fic. Thanks for everything. The reviews really. They really encouraged me. You guys are the best ever! it's good to know you have fans. :D

You'll see that I have deleted 'My Sacrifice' because I didn't really like how it was coming along. Plus, I just thought it was plain boring. I guess I won't be writing for awhile now cause I simply have nothing to write about. Anyways, I had a great Spring Break. I went to sea world and had a blast. Enough about me though. Enjoy this last chapter. I could hardly believe it's the last chapter. Seems only yesterday I was writing chapter one. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. Good reading to you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14 

"PUSH!" Piper heard the doctor ordered. Sweat poured from her face and Leo's hand gripping hers. She was once again in the delivery room giving birth to their second child that they have no idea what the sex is, because they choose it to be a surprised. 

Phoebe and Paige were outside the delivery anxious to see if everything was alright and to finally meet their niece or nephew. "Stop pacing, Phoebe," Paige ordered. "I can't," Phoebe said. "You're going to have to because you're making me nervous. Sit," Paige ordered. Phoebe reluctantly sat down next to Paige. 

"Okay, Piper. One more time. Breathe and push," the doctor said. 

Outside the room, Phoebe and Paige heard a piercing cry and they both jumped up out of their seats. 

Phoebe peered through the little window mesmerized by the little baby. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was so adorable. Paige hugged her sister and said, "Another little devil to look over." Phoebe laughed and hugged Paige in pure joy. 

Leaning over the bed, Leo kissed Piper's forehead. She sighed in relief and laid back on the bed exhausted and wanting to sleep for a very long time before getting up.

"It's a boy," Leo whispered handing their little bundle of joy over to Piper. Holding her little baby boy, tears of happiness steamed down her face. "I'm going to get Angie and let her meet her new little brother," Leo announced leaving Piper's side for a second to grab Angie. 

"Mommy!" Angie exclaimed entering the room. Leo picked his daughter up and lifted her onto the bed next to Piper. Angie gasps at the little baby in Piper's arms and looked at her daddy for an explanation. 

"Look who it is, Angie. It's your brother, Andy." Leo announced. Angie looked at the baby and asked, "Why is he so _little_?" Piper couldn't help but laugh a bit. Leo explained, "You were this little once too. Come on, kiss your brother good-bye. Well get to see him later." Angie pecked Andy's cheek and a tiny smile spread across his little face. 

"He likes me!" Angie exclaimed happily as Leo lifted her into his arms. "I'm going to love him forever," Angie stated. A nurse came by and took Andy into her arms taking him away to be checked on. "Where is she taking him?" Angie questioned. Leo replied, "To see if everything's okay with him. He'll be back, don't you worry." 

"Honey, see that Angie eats something. she hasn't ate anything all day," Piper said weakly. Leo replied, "Sure. Get some rest, huh?" Piper nodded and laid back on the pillow. "Bye, mommy!" Angie waved from her father's shoulder. Piper gave a little wave back and fell asleep thinking about what she could have missed if she had given up on life. 

A couple Months Later:

Piper and Leo are trying to adjust to the new member of their family. All Andy did was cry and cry all the time when he got home, but then things started to get better as the little boy got used to it. He was a little bit more then 3 months old. 

Everybody was coming over for a barbeque at Piper's house. She would be glad to see everybody, because she's been practically stuck in the house nursing Andy.

The doorbell chimed twice before Angie ran downstairs yelling she got it. Her little frilly summer dress trailing behind her. Her little shoes hitting the ground lightly, and came to an abrupt stop as she opened the door for her aunties. Piper was in the middle of finishing up Andy's afternoon bottle. Piper lifted him up on her shoulder and started to burp him. Leo walked downstairs seeing that Piper forgot to put a little towel on her shoulder just in case Andy burped up all his milk. 

"Hey, sweetie!" Phoebe greeted happily kissing Angie's cheek. So did Paige handing her niece a little pink plush toy. "Thank you, aunt Paige," Angie said. Greeting her uncle Cole and her baby cousin, Cory, who's now 2-years-old. (I know he wasn't mentioned a lot but if you recalled in TWBMW, Phoebe and Cole had a little baby) 

When Piper came out, there was this big commotion with the baby. Phoebe and Paige were arguing over who got to hold him first. 

Leo was already out in the backyard grilling some hamburger patties and stuff. Angie was running around the slides playing with Cory merrily. They could cherish that moment forever. Children were the center of Piper's universe now, and she's pretty sure Phoebe could say the same. 

When the food was all cooked and ready, they sat down and ate. Polite chitchat surrounded the table. Although Phoebe looked a little flushed. 

"Something wrong, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "No, everything's fine. I just have to say something," Phoebe answered being completely serious. Everyone looked at her attentively. 

"I'm having a baby," Phoebe announced. Her sisters and husband looked at her shocked at first and then they all smiled. Cole reached over and gave Phoebe the biggest kiss and hug ever. Then it was every else's turn.

When you think you know, you have no idea. Life can have twist and turns but they always reward you with the most precious gift on earth. That is love, and family. 

THE END!

So, what did you guys think of the ending and the overall story? This is not the last of me! 


End file.
